The Killers Hearts That Loved
by FangFeather
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games produced a pair of lovers, Katniss and Peeta. They were not the only ones, Cato and Clove, once viscious enemies find themselves drawn to one another. Can love provail in a competition where only one can survive? Clove/Cato Clato Alternate ending


A/N hi guys! This Is my first attempt so be nice, this chapters quite short, I just wanted to establish the characters. PLEAAASE review, it would mean I could improve the story thanks

CLOVE

It was the morning sun that woke me, the infuriating bright beams of night streamed in through the window. I sat up tucking a strand of my loose chestnut brown hair behind my ear, I felt around my poor excuse for a bed. I smiled with relief as my fingers found the cold metal of my knife blade. "UPPPPPPP" The loud booming voice of my trainer echoed round my room. It must be 6 o'clock and that meant I only had ten minutes to ready myself for a full day of training. I live in the District 2 training centre and I am here for one purpose, to train for and to win The Hunger games.

I tied my hair up in my usual tight plait and made my way downstairs to the gym room. The reception I received as I walked in was the usual and I loved it. Being the most feared girl in the district suited me and I got a mixture of loathing, envious and fearful looks. I strode across the floor finding no one in my path as most people shuffled nervously away from me. Except for one, ugh, Cato Masson the biggest egotistic, arrogant jerk in this place. Sure he was good, but he knew it, all the stupid weak girls fawned over him. It disgusted me. I knew he wanted me to step round him, to exercise his authority. Hah, he was in for a surprise. "Move." I growled. He squared up to making an extra effort to stretch to his large 6 foot height. Despite the fact he was a good head above my small frame, I wasn't scared. We locked eyes, his cold ice blue eyes boring into mine "Make me" he rumbled. We stood almost nose to nose, waiting for the other to move. "You two, front and centre!" The shout of head trainer Steffson caused us to divert eyes and walk in the direction of his voice. I made sure I was a few step in front of Cato.

"Now then, you all know it's only seven months till the reaping and I expect each and every one of you to be training to full capacity until then." Out of the corner of my I saw Cato and his bunch of cronies high fiving. Of course meat brain was going to volunteer, sure he has a chance but he really isn't intelligent enough to win. "Now for today I want you all to work on the stations we've set up. Now I know you'll all be rushing to the sword and spear stations, but I want to see some of you at the lesser survival stations" a collective groan echoed round the roomy hall. Huh not likely, my fingers twitch as I look towards the knife station. I excel in it; I live and breathe to throw knives. I can't manage without them. I snap out of dream world quick enough to notice everyone dispersing to different areas.

I reach the knife station to find it deserted, good clearly everyone has realised that this is my space. A loud cheer erupts and I turn to see Cato and his 'gang' embracing each other and patting Cato on the back. I see his sword stuck in the nearby target a centimetre or so from the centre. Pathetic. I glare in his direction and see Cato smirking at me, clearly he found my annoyance at his disruption amusing. In a flash of anger I grapple for the knife I keep permanently strapped to my waist and throw it in his direction. With a loud thunk it hits the target directly in the centre, my aim is evidently better than his. Now it is my time I smirk and I love seeing Cato's ears go red with embarrassment. The embarrassment soon turns to fury and he storms towards me a loud cry of "ohhhhhhh" following him. His friends drive me insane, they worship his every step and in their eyes he can do no wrong. I've always been one for solitude and I enjoy it, I am not liked but I am respected and that suits me fine. Cato reaches me, practically steaming at the ears. _God he's annoying_. "What gives you the right to do that" he says his words quivering with rage. "I was showing you what accuracy looks like" I grin enjoying his rage. He steps closer, fists clenched. I instinctively reach for my other knife, this one on a belt round my hips. He lunges at me and I side step, too quick for his lumbering body "You're for it Lawson" he hisses as he grabs me, throwing me to the ground. I kick my feet up, connecting them with his stomach. I flip over, now he's pinned beneath me and I grab my knife and press it to his neck. "Oh how strong you are Masson, getting pinned by a girl" I sneer, breathing rapidly from this excursion. I release my hold of him ever so slightly and he jumps up sending me flying. In a flash of anger I charge at him, but at the last second I dodge him grabbing him from behind. He spins and we both fall, our limbs entwined. "Break it up you two" Steffson yells and we both look up, breathing heavily. To my disgust I see everyone's eyes on us. At least I seem to have the upper hand; I would hate to even appear like he's winning. I leap off Cato, making sure I step on his hand. I begin to walk away but Cato grabs my arm "Get. Off. Me" I say gruffly. "You may think you won that but trust me you didn't, anyone that little wouldn't stand a chance against me." He whispers into my ear, spraying the side of my face with repulsive saliva. _LITTLE HOW DARE HE, NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE _"Call me little again, go on I dare you" I growl, overcome with hatred for Cato. "You. Little. Girl" he says maliciously. In a flash I've reached for my knife and it nicks the side of his face, creating a semi-deep cut that sends blood trickling down his face. I step backwards slightly engrossed in the small cut I've created. Cato lunges at me his hand going to my neck. "Look what you've done you BITCH" he spits. I gasp, trying to fill my lungs, his hand squeezes tighter. My eyes connect with his, I must look weak right now, for I know my eyes are wide in a pleading manner.

Cato

I look straight into her eyes, her brilliant green iris's wide, pleading me to stop. I'm filled with such rage and it takes all my effort to prise my fingers off her neck. This is isn't like me, I should be finishing the job not letting my prey escape. She breathes heavily, trying to fill her deprived lungs with air. The scared look has left her face and has changed into a loathing look, I return. I truly hate this girl, how she feels she is above everyone else, how her skills exceed the rest of us. She is talented, however, probably the most talented girl here. It doesn't stop her from driving me insane though. I feel myself slammed against the wall, one of the huge trainers had me pinned and I could see a similar fate happening to Clove. "What do you think you are doing" Screamed the burly trainer that had me against the wall "Both of you back to your rooms, NOW!"

I stalk off towards the door, kicking a rack of spears as I leave. Clove follows me a few paces behind, angrily twirling one of her knives in her small hands. I turn a corner, waiting for her. As she rounds the corner and comes into view I pin her to her the wall, crushing her wrists in my hands "Look here" I say as she squirms "we both know we don't get along, so let's just stay out of each other's way and we'll have no problems" A faint smile appears on her lips as she says "Scared you'll lose to me again, worried I'll deflate your ego?" Despite how infuriating she is I have to admire her guts, most girls would just quiver in fear. Well, the ones that don't find me attractive, which can't leave many. Clove isn't bad looking, she has striking eyes and a very unique face. I guess you could call her pretty. I release her wrists, which must be hurting. She doesn't appear to be in any pain and I can tell she doesn't want to look weak in front of me. She powers away from me and I watch her go, almost fascinated by this odd girl that isn't like any other. She doesn't find me attractive, doesn't look up to me and certainly puts up a fight. Well Cato, looks like your hands are full with this one..


End file.
